


Winds of Cold

by emperorsvoice



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorsvoice/pseuds/emperorsvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wilding girl born in winter, immune to the cold, as a mysterious man visits her, just after her birth, with a mission to kill her. She survives, and Benjen Stark sends her to Winterfell, to live a normal life. Yet her dreams are filled with darkness, and the same dreams of the future is always the same: Winter is Coming and only she can change it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Beyond the wall, 283

''Fucking wildings, and the snow.'' Fred spat, as he struggled to walk longer. He was fat, but had an axe bigger than himself. He wasn't no fighter, but he knew how to look scary, which was good enough for lord commander Qorgyle, whathisface. His name irritated Fred, almost everything did. Mostly, his beloved companion Johnny.

''Mance Rayder has build an empire down here.'' Jon said. He was the straight opposite of Fred, very skinny, big lips and wide eyes. He talked in stutter, and had no idea of anything, but again, good enough for Lord Commander Qorgyle. He had a shortsword and a shield, he was covered in a black coat, and a helmet, which did not fit him.

''Mance Rayder is a cunt. I do admire him.'' Fred did like how he ran away from Castle Black. It was a shithole, with only men, and they did nothing but to discuss the weather, and when someone visited it was House Stark or Umber, with another tale of winter. Yet, neither house has felt it beyond the wall.

''Why do you admire a traitor? I mean, he was stupid, and did things the gods will never forgive him for, and he will burn in one of the seven hells.'' Jon said in his very stuttering voice, and he did not know when to stop talking.

''Qorgyle is a shit-talker.'' Fred said honest, ''I mean the man is telling us shit about beyond the wall. It's cold, yet you can touch a woman, and fell the warmth of people that is not bitching about the weather.''.

''Are you suggesting that we should leave?'' Jon asked surprised, and almost felt intrigued to do it. He has not seen his family in weeks. His father is Deren Tarth, brother to Selwyn Tarth, the lord of Tarth. He got sent after choosing between the citadel and the wall, and he, with regrets, took the wall. He thought it would be interesting to explore the beauty of Westeros, and not be stuck at a house. He regrets it.

''No. I'm from the Gift, and my family are fed by the Night's Watch. I cannot leave them alone.'' he said in a sad voice, and it was all true. He left from the Gift at a young age, as the Watch needed men, and they would pay vast amounts of silvers to the families, enough to live for many years. Not if they leave, or do traitorous acts. Fred loved to drink, and eat and sleep, but he knew that he could not provide for the family with such skills, and choose to join the Watch, to do the things he loved, and his family payed.

Of course, only rangers went beyond the wall, yet the castle Watchtower Fort was damaged, and was in need of helpers. Fred was picked, because he had done nothing yet, and Jon because of his archer skills. He was a great archer, but was a craven, yet he knew how to hunt, and provide food for the construction.

The tower was more damaged than thought, and Fred made a huge sigh. The castle around it was even worse, but only needed a small wall, so no animals or wildings can come through easily.

''The other men will be here soon.'' Fred said, ''We might as well get comfortable.'', as they walked in to the castle. They sat down, with Fred's large back to the wall, and Jon beside him. He opened his secret bottle of wine, and offered Jon some, who drank it. They sat down, and awaited them to come. The night was coming, and they had never been terrified.

''Where are they?'' Jon asked a bit later, ''We have been waiting here all morning, and now it's night. Where can they be?''

''Don't be so terrified, Johnny. I mean, nothing is going to happen.'' he said, ''Oh wait, a white walker, oooh so scary.'' he laughed sarcastically, but his belly was full of wine, and he was completely drunk.

''You will be sorry if there is a white walker.'' Jon smiled, and tried to be in his mood. Yet he only had a sip of wine, and not enough to go through this terrible night, with a storm coming.

Fred's large beard was now red after all the wine. It covered the white pieces, and he was old, much older than the young Jon. He had been in the watch for a while, yet had done nothing. There was no purpose, no war, no nothing and a prosperous summer. Now, the rebellion is over, and thousands of prisoners is arriving.

''Which means less work for us.'' Fred explained, ''But I do think we are going to garrison here. It's scary, I know, but hopefully something great can be made of this. I'm tired of castle black, and I think we might have fun here, without Qorgyle.''

''What if Denys Mallister is going to be here? We are not far from the Shadow Tower.''

''The old man is not going to be here. He is a kind man, yet not brave enough to go back and fourth, as I think this is an unnecessary castle.''.

They went through the night, without the ability to sleep. They sat down, and played games, with their hands. They played a slap game, but they were both terrified of the night, and the sound of actual crows making noises.

The stories of the crows did not make anything better. An old man once told them, that when crows sing, they are telling a danger. The danger that is the White Walker, that lived for 8000 years before. They took children, made them Walkers, adult, making them wights, their slaves and soldiers, the ones that almost destroyed all civilization, until a hero, came and saved them all. No one believed the man, though in situation like these, the stories pops up, like no fairy tale, but something that might seem real.

They finally went and explored the ruins. They had nothing else to do, and the outside was cold, so they thought they might find a warmer place. The ruin was total though, no places with a door, but stairs, that went up to different rooms. They went to explore these rooms, most of them filled with dirty stuff, old stuff, but a bow and quiver of arrows, which Jon happily took.

''Woo!'' he cheered, ''I'm tired of shortswords. Finally a bow.''

''After the accident, I believe that you cannot hold a bow?''

The accident was an interesting story, where Jon, accidentally shot a brother of the Night's Watch during a hunt. The deer was close, yet when he pulled his bow, he accidentally hit a brother in the stomach. Luckily the brother was fat, and nothing happened, but Qorqyle made him go in house arrest, and giving him no permission to ever hold a bow.

''But, I mean you can hold one for now. I am hungry, and the bow might be our only chance for food.'' Fred smiled, and they went further exploring.

One room seemed different than the others. It wasn't dark, or dirty, and it smelled strange. It was light, but not by a torch or anything that might light it up. The light was a golden light, and sound was heard from there. They walked up, and there was 2 doors to leave, and a table, with a coat on it. A coat not of the night's watch, but a coat of the wildings. On that coat, a little baby lied there.

The baby was naked, in the cold, and Jon and Fred was shaking. The baby was clearly alive, and awake, with really light blue eyes, and bits of black hair. She was no ordinary wilding. Jon ran over to the baby, and covered her in the coat, so she wouldn't freeze, yet the baby was warm, and just staring at him, with her cute, but terrifying eyes.

''What is wrong with this baby?'' Jon asked, but realized that Fred was just in as much shock as he was. Jon took the baby, and held her tightly. They went for the courtyard, as they heard a sound of a horse. Finally had the brothers arrived, or as they thought.

They went down, and saw a man with black clothes, and a hood so large, they could barely see him, but his mouth, that was red and strange looking.

''Who are you?'' Fred asked, as the man went from his horse, and closer to them. The horse ran away, and the man did not even care to notice.

''See my horse?'' the man whispered, ''It ran. From the baby.''

''What do you mean?'' Jon asked terrified,

''The baby is a curse. It must.. be killed.''

''You are not suggesting to kill a child.'' Fred told him.

''Not a child. A monster.'' he said, ''If you kill him I will leave you. If not, I will take you all three, and kill you here.''

''You seem rather certain.'' Fred said with a very deep and convincing voice. ''You think you can kill me? I'm not going to kill a child, because of you think it's a monster.''

''I do not think it is a monster. The old gods think. You must obey the old gods.''

''Fuck the old gods.'' Fred said cynical, ''fuck the gods, they are cruel. It's a child, if they wanted it dead, they shouldn't made it.''

''The gods do not decide who is made or who is not. Most with monsters.''

Fred spat on him, ''You can try.'' he said, ''Kill the child, but you have to go through me.'', ''Jon. Go to the Shadow Tower, and deliver this child to Benjen Stark, he might be the only one to give her a home,'', ''And you, cunt, come at me.''

Fred held his big axe tightly, and ran to him, step by step in the slowest way possible. Yet the man made no move, but stood still, as Fred looked at him pathetic. He then shoved his axe in his head, and the mans head fell down. Fred looked surprised, yet satisfied, and looked at a Jon, who barely had ran after how quickly anything went.

He saw the mans head fall, and roll to the ground, but Jon looked terrified, as Fred felt a sword come through his heart, and killing him.


	2. A Response

Running. She was running faster than normal, and her pace did not keep up with the shadowcat lurking in the corner, waiting to eat her alive. She had no weapon, but 5 seconds earlier she did, and the world began changing seasons, from summer to winter, forest to desert, yet she was running nowhere, and there was no one to see, but the cat awaiting her. She finally arrived, the last stop, when she saw a man. A mysterious man, and her hero. A hero she wanted to meet, but her eyes were too young, and the cat was closing her mouth. The man kill the mysterious man, and he fell down, yet still he died. The man picked up his head and put it back on, and he took off his hood, and a man's head with shining blue eyes and icy skin, with a terrifying sound.

She woke up with her whole body already off the bed, and beside sat Jeyne Poole with a drink in her hands.

''Are you dreaming again?'' she asked sweet, and she took the drink and drank it. She had long brown hair, and blue eyes. She had 4 sisters, and no brothers, and her father was the castellan of Winterfell.

The Wildling girl on the other hand, also had blue eyes, but her eyes were shining light blue, and her hair was black. She wasn't attractive in her face, but her eyes made the men shimmer when they see her. Something is strange about light blue, and how they attract men. She was called Rowin, named after the Red Wind that occurred after the rebellion.

''Thank you, Jeyne.'' she said humbly, ''These dreams are getting scarier and scarier.''

''Old nan is saying that dreams get scary in the winter. Winter is Coming said lord Stark, and my father is already storing food for the winter.'', ''Are you coming to the sewing lesson with Septa Mordane?'' she asked,

''No… I want to do something more interesting.'' she smiled. She had always been this way; ready for adventure, and more in to fighting than sewing or anything ladylike. They said it was the wildling way, and she was just doing her nature.

Many knew she was a wildling. They keep away from her, and never talk to her direction, as the stories made her a kind, a monsterous cruelty, and the wildling are always enemies. She was still respected by Lord Stark, that carefully took her in to his custody. All because of his brother, Benjen Stark, that probably saved her.

And he was visiting. So was the king.

…

She saw the Stark children train, and young Bran finding difficulty in shooting with a bow. He could not hit, so Rowin went over there, with a smile. She was at age with Robb, and they had been flirtatious, just Robb obviously, as it was hard for her to find attraction in a man… with desperate flirting and having nothing to talk about whatsoever.

''Look, it's the wildling girl.'' Theon Greyjoy mocked her. He had black hair, that went all the way to his eyebrows, but not long, yet very fluffy. He had always been arrogant to women, and that included Rowin.

''Look, it's the prisoner.'' she mocked back, and Robb began laughing.

Theon look at her with open eyes, and he walked to her. ''I am not a prisoner.'' he told her,

''Then I'm not a woman.'' she laughed, and so did Jon, with the curly hair.

''Let me check.'' he said, going from the mockery to a flirting voice. Robb stood in the background with a smile, as he knew something was going to happen. Theon walked over to her, and barely touched her legs, when she slapped him across his face.

Behind them laughed Robb hysterically, and Jon behind them almost falling down. Bran looked confused, and tried to pick up his arrow, but had difficulty removing it from the grass.

Before any reaction could come from Theon, Eddard Stark went over to them, with a sad face. He was old, yet no grey hair, but old enough to had been in two major wars, and fought the king that was madder than anyone had ever seen. ''Line up.'' he told Robb, ''Robert Baratheon is arriving, and I'm expecting everyone here to show respect, and not do anything stupid.''

''Now, Ro, I want you to deliver this message to Benjen, he is awaiting you at the gates.'' he said, as he gave her a letter. She took it, and nodded for a second, when she ran to the gates. Winterfell wasn't a city, but a large castle, and there was not much fun to do, but sewing and hunting outside the woods. It was cold, even in the summer, and the closest interesting place would be Torrhen's Square, which is one of the few large northern cities, 12 leagues from the capital.

Ro delivered the message to Benjen. He had long hair, and a beard, with a very pointy face, different from the round head of his brother. He was kind, but willing to anything to maintain his honor.

''Lord Benjen.'' she said humbly to the man that saved her life,

''Oh, it's just Benjen. You look very different. When I saw you first, you were a little girl with creepy eyes, and warm as hell. Do you not feel cold?'' he asked her.

''I do not know what cold is, Benjen, I hear Jeyne complaining in the room, and Sansa is always close to the fire, but I do not feel it.''

''So strange.'' he only said, ''The maesters said that you might be sick, or you might be lucky. Winter is a horrible time.''

She smiled and looked interested at his stories. He did not look busy, so he asked the question that she had thought for years.

''How did you save me?''

''Oh save you?'' he asked confused, ''I did not save you, sweet girl, Denys Mallister just brought you to me, and I delivered you to Winterfell. Girls are not allowed at the watch. When I asked Mallister what happened, he said that you were born a few days ago, and when he opened the gates at the wall, you lied there with no trace of anyone. You had a coat on, he said, but you weren't crying, or scared or anything.''

''But who left me?'' she almost asked desperate,

''I do not know. Just be glad you're alive.'' he said when he left. He suddenly seemed in a hurry, feeling uncomfortable answering her questions.

…

The king had arrived and she was not welcome. She was the strange wilding from the north, which Eddard Stark has taken in to his care. No one knew why, and no one dared asked. No one but the king.

''The wilding girl, Ned.'' he said uncomfortable, ''Why is she here?''

''I never saw you worry about small girls, and what they do.'' Ned told him. Robert Baratheon was fat, and his armor barely fit him. He had a large beard that covered his double chins, and he always seemed to have wine on his hands.

''I might have asked you to stop calling me your grace, but not to not being a cunt.'' Robert laughed. His moods seemed to change quickly. ''The girl, I've heard stories. Born in the winter, and all one walked to the wall.''

''People try to entertain themselves with strange stories. I don't.'' Ned said cold,

''I understand. She has a sudden attraction, some one told me, maybe you should bring her to the red keep.'' he said, and Ned looked at him strangely. When did the king use so much time on wildlings? Why was she so attractive, when her face looked like many others, but not her eyes.

''Oh, I'm not bringing anyone to the red keep.'' Ned told him, ''And not her.''

''Your king commands it.'' he laughs, ''I want to know her.'' Robert gave Ned a wink, when Ned looked over to Cersei that sat down with Joffrey on her laps. Joffrey had blond hair, and an irritating face. He did not look like Robert.

''Don't feel bad Ned.'' Robert said, ''She is old, but clinging to our son. Joffrey.'' he said Joffrey with a sadness in his voice.

Ned kept silent, and tried to go away from the conversation, but Robert looked at Joffrey with such sadness and seeking help.

''I wanted to be a sellsword, Ned. I wanted to give you, or Jon the throne and run off to the free cities, fuck whores and kill for gold. But Lord Arryn said 'your grandmother was a Targaryen, it gives you the claim', oh did I wish you had the claim and not me. I would be the sellsword king, and oh boy would the singers love me. I wish, day and night, that someone will kill me, or just make me depose and leave.''

''Then why don't you?'' Ned said, ''You can abdicate. You have done everything, you have an heir, and there is peace. Why not?'' Ned asked.

''Joffrey.'' he said with a sadness in his voice, ''Oh do I wish I could do that. But imagining my son sitting on the Iron Throne, with his mother whispering behind his back. That gives me nightmares, Ned.'', ''How could I raise such a child?'' he asked himself, and Ned tried to make him more comfortable.

…

''Great work, Sansa.'' Septa Mordane smiled, ''It's always beautiful.''. Arya sat beside her, and made an irritated look. Jeyne was right for Sansa, and sucking up to her. Smiling when she smiled, and laughed when she laughed. It disgusted Rowin and Arya. Rowin and Arya had been friends for a while, and they liked the same things. There was an obvious age difference, Rowin being 18 whilst Arya being 12.

''Arya!'' Mordane said frustrated as she saw the needlework Arya just did. It was not a dress like Sansa's but something not even dogs would put on. It was black and yellow, and easily destroyed. Arya then ran away from the room.

''Arya, I will tell your mother!'' Mordane threatened as Rowin carefully ran after her. She had not even done her work, but no one cared. In the background, Rowin could hear the praises to Myrcella Baratheon of her work.

The courtyard was an interesting place. Rowin could not find Arya, that had fled and not to be seen. She was fast.

In the courtyard, she saw an aggressive Jon Snow wielding his sword to a dummy, whilst almost crying. He had curly hair, and attractive looks. He was "pretty" like a girl, and not handsome, yet somehow that attracted women. He looked much like his father, not even his children could compare, which explains Catelyn Stark's hatred for him.

''Hi.'' Rowin said in a light voice, as Jon Snow lost his sword, all the way to Rowin's feet. She smiled at him, and Jon almost looked embarrassed with the tears. Rowin picked up the sword and gave it to him.

''What is wrong?'' she asked, and Jon looked suspicious at her.

''Nothing.'' he answered, but Rowin did not believe him.

''You better tell me.'' she said, and Jon looked at her with a smile. Somehow he had not been talked to by a girl like that.

''I was not allowed in the feast.'' he answered,

''Neither was I.''

''I am the son of Eddard Stark.'' he almost hissed, ''I should be there. Robb is.''

''Why does it matter if Robb is?'' she asked,

''Robb always gets everything. The girls like him more than I, and...'' he stuttered when Rowin interrupted him.

''I don't think the girls like him more.'' she smiled,

''They do.'' he commented, when Rowin touched his cheeks.

''Oh, I don't think so.'' she said cheeky as Jon had big eyes on her, and a smile. Rowin then heard the sound of Septa Mordane, and ran away.

NOTES!

What do you guys think of Rowin and her character? Is she being manipulative or actually honest, and what do you think is wrong with Rowin being immune to cold?

Thanks for reading, and please leave a review :).


End file.
